


Art of Training Montage

by Dibleopard



Series: Training Montage [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibleopard/pseuds/Dibleopard
Summary: (Concept) art from Training Montage.
Series: Training Montage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913218
Kudos: 7





	Art of Training Montage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a digital artist first and a writer second so this ended up happening. All art (obviously) belongs to me and can only be reposted with my permission. Thank you!

His lightsaber ignited with a _kzhhh_ . Its electric-blue glow lit his maniacal grin in harsh clarity. It also revealed the glinting eyes of something _big_. The grin dropped from his face as he took five steps backwards.

The passageway had opened into a small cavern without him noticing and the beast barely fit into it. Colours were difficult to make out in eerie saber-light, but its fur appeared as black as the mines, matte with dust. Large tentacles stretched out from its nose, blindly groping the walls and ceiling of the cavern as if trying to judge the environment. Massive, shovelling paws held claws almost as long as Anakin was tall. In short, it resembled a mole.

This meant that, theoretically, Anakin was at an advantage since he was decidedly _not_ blind and had only been known to resemble a mole some of the time.


End file.
